Gone
by MoonRose91
Summary: Responce to challenge. Remy and Rogue go on a date. This might not end well. Romy. Some violence.


**A/N - **This was written in responce to a challenge over at TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's advertised X Men Evo Fanfic Challenge forum, Lyrics over Melody. Yay! Anyway, there is technically no OC characters. There is just a canon character to a certain universe transposed over here. That's it. Enjoy.

Gambit and Rogue were braced against one of the crates, Rouge dressed in a replica of her Siren outfit from high school. She rather enjoyed the way it allowed her to move and Gambit obviously enjoyed it do to the way she looked in it. However, both of their minds were not in that area right now. They were, in fact, focused on running away from their pursuers. Pursuers who were just a tad bit prejudiced towards mutants.

That 'tad bit prejudiced' should be read as 'completely and utterly intolerant'.

The pair had been enjoying a picnic, of sorts, near the docks when the people in the SWAT outfits had shown up. To say the least, the pair was not pleased with that, and had fought back…originally. Now, they were just hiding out because the opposing side had grown too quickly.

Rogue had called for back-up, much to Gambit's annoyance, and they were effectively pinned. "Cherie…"

"I ain't your 'dear'," Rouge snarled.

"Cherie, dis is gettin' annoying," he continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Tell me about. But the Prof says not ta attack them," Rogue answered with a shrug.

"Yeah. Dat was before da bullets Cherie," he muttered.

"Fahne!" she snapped and pulled off her gloves before shoving them into the pocket of her jacket.

She gave Gambit a look and he eagerly made a push-off cradle with his hands. With skill that came with _years_ of practice, she launched herself upward, doing a forward flip with the momentum to land on the top of the crate. Now a very convenient target, they decided to shoot at her, but they had never been anywhere near the Danger Room.

Well, that and Gambit launched himself up, sending charged playing cards towards where the bullets were coming from. Explosions made it a bit hard to shoot straight, particularly when they also blinded the shooters. Or knocked them unconscious, whichever was easiest. Rogue, however, had dropped on a couple of others and knocked them out with a brush of her hand.

She scoffed. Typical. A quick grab and run, but they hadn't been expecting these two. Ah. They knew who they were. Well, one did. He had read…the file?

Oh, that was not good.

With a sigh, she got up and flipped back up onto the crate. Once she had landed in a crouch, she was off running again, getting into the rafters. She balanced for a moment before she rushed, looking for the next place to drop, while the explosions from Gambit's fun light up the area below.

There! In the balcony walk…a sniper. She snarled and dropped behind him, grabbing his face with both hands, making sure the sniper rifle fell to the ground to smash apart. She probably held on a bit too long, but he wasn't going to die. She snarled a little at the information and shoved the guy away, before landing below, going after the next guys.

The fight was tiring and by the time Gambit & Rogue were next to each other once more, they were both tired and Rogue had absorbed five people. "Ya know, Cherie, this was not how I envisioned this date goin'," he commented.

"Yeah, well…it's been fun," she responded and they grinned at each other.

That was when the rest of the X-men showed up. In the hustle and bustle of the aftermath, the pair managed to disappear. Well, Wolverine knew they were fine, but the pair wanted to finish up their date. Rogue carefully pulled her gloves on

"Cherie, why do you still wear those? S'not like you need dem," he muttered, trying to pull one of her gloves off.

"Because it is _cold_ Swamp Rat! I'll take them off in the coffee shop!" she shouted, punching him.

He pouted and rubbed his arm in mock pain, considering she hadn't hit him _that_ hard. "Oh, stop it," she muttered and he grinned.

"How can I, with such a belle femme around?" he responded.

"Shut up Swamp Rat."

"Ma cherie, you cut me to the quick."

Rogue rolled her eyes and the pair picked up speed to the coffee shop. Once inside, they ordered their coffees and some dessert thing, before leaning back in their chairs. They talked about what they wanted in life, in obscure ways, and treated this, for all intents and purposes, like it was just another date.

They eventually got their coffee, a snippet of the song on the radio catching Gambit's attention.

"_She said he said live like no tomorrow, Every day we borrow, Brings us one step closer to the edge (infinity)…"_

Gambit grinned a bit and then grabbed Rogue's hand with his. "Come on Roguey!" he exclaimed and the pair raced out.

"Don't call me that Swamp Rat!" she shouted as the pair began to run down the street like a pair of idiotic teenagers.

Eventually, they got back to the Mansion and their date was over. They walked through the gates calmly. Not that it was that way for too long. "Maman, Papa!" a little boy shouted as he ran over, red-on-black eyes gleaming while his brown hair flopped all over the place.

Rogue laughed and lifted her five year old boy into the air, hugging him. "How was my pumpkin?" she asked Kitty, who had been the babysitter for the night.

"A total angel," Kitty answered cheerfully.

The valley girl's own pregnancy kept her to mansion grounds and Rogue grinned, rubbing her nose against her baby boy's before carefully tossing him to Gambit with a single word of warning. Gambit easily caught his son and lifted him into the air, before swinging him down. "You bash his head in, I'll bash your head in," Rogue warned.

Gambit only smiled.


End file.
